1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document data processing apparatus that is applied to an image forming apparatus and others having a document data sending or receiving function, a document data processing system, and a recording medium having therein a recorded document data processing program to make a computer execute a predetermined document data process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In companies and other places, large amount of document data, etc. are distributed between users on a daily basis. And depending on a type, content, etc. of document data to be transmitted, a sender sometimes would like a recipient to display or print it in a mode that the sender himself/herself intends. For example, the sender would like an important point (a portion to be noted) within the document data, to be printed or displayed outstandingly. Therefore, it would be convenient if an intention of the sender, which is how the document data to be printed or displayed, could be effectively communicated to the recipient.
According to an art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2000-90118 and No. 2000-90119, a user enters an interest concept, then document data is analyzed to detect the location of the related description, so that the concept can be reflected in printing.
Further, according to an art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-164106, an instruction to print one document is given according to one despool table, then the document is printed switching the mode to colors/monochrome by pages.
However, according to the arts disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2000-90118 and No. 2000-90119, who enters an interest concept and who obtains an output that reflects the concept are the same user. Meanwhile, there are more than one persons involved in the case where a sender transmits document data to a recipient and the recipient displays or prints the document data, and the sender and the recipient sometimes have different needs in how the document data to be printed or displayed. Therefore, the arts above, in which who enters a concept and who obtains an output are the same user, cannot be applied to the case.
For example, the recipient does not always have a color printer even if the sender sets a color print instruction. Thus, there possibly happens that the recipient cannot follow a print instruction set by the sender due to a certain condition on recipient side.
In another example, the recipient would like to print only a summary page from a reason such as no time to lose, even if the sender sets a print instruction to pick and print only an important chapter. Thus, there possibly happens that the recipient would not like to follow a print instruction set by the sender due to a certain condition on recipient side. In this case, it is inconvenient that a print instruction should be set again for printing, on recipient side.
Further, according to the art disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-164106, one print instruction can be set for one document. However, it is an issue that the sender cannot set a plurality of print instructions so that the recipient can select one that meets his/her need from those.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.